


Mumbled Confessions

by priinceofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priinceofheart/pseuds/priinceofheart
Summary: In which Dave wakes up after accidentally falling asleep next to Karkat while watching a movie and thinks about how much he loves him. That’s all there is to it.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Mumbled Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend.  
> Just a little something I threw together.

You’re awaken in the middle of the night by the sound of snoring. Very inhuman snoring, you realize after listening closely to the trilling noises coming from somewhere above you. _Above you_. What?

You open your eyes, blinking away the darkness, and sit up.

You’re in your living room, you can tell that much by the shitty pictures hanging on the wall, and judging by the movie playing on the TV, you must’ve fallen asleep during one of your movie nights. Which means the thing you were laying on just now was...

You turn your head ever so slowly to your right, breath catching in your throat as you see Karkat there beside you. Your eyes widen, the implication of this situation slowly dawning on you. _Oh no,_ there is no way you fell asleep and _cuddled up_ next to Karkat.

Except, unfortunately for you, all of the evidence is pointing towards that conclusion. The wet spot on his sweatpants, where you were presumably drooling on him (gross), the hand that was on your shoulder when you woke up, the fact that you were _snuggled up to him like a child._

The worst part of this situation is probably that he seemed to have just let you do this. In all honesty, that scares you more than anything else. He could’ve gotten up at any time, he could’ve woken you up and poked fun at you for dozing off, but instead he let you sleep, and seemingly fell asleep sometime after you did.

_Why are you so freaked out about this?_

You give yourself a little shake, taking deep breaths as you collect yourself. Calm down, Dave. You might’ve fallen asleep next to the one person you love most in the world (though he may not know it), and he may’ve let you stay there, but that doesn’t really mean anything. Friends cuddle with each other all the time, despite what you thought when you were younger. You’ve gotten over all of that though, and you don’t plan on readapting that mindset any time soon.

You allow yourself a moment to take in his features, once again reminded of how lucky you are to have him here with you. How lucky you are to be able to exist in the same space as him, to be as close to him as you are, both metaphorically and physically. You adore just about everything of him, from how expressive and reactive he is to his love for shitty romcoms. Head to toe, you love every inch of him. The unruly mess of a hairdo he has, his candy red eyes, those nubby horns of his, the way that he talks, everything.

It’s just so unfair how something as little as this can make your heart beat so frantically in your chest. How easily he can make your insides churn with all kinds of lovestruck emotions. You used to pride yourself in your ability to keep a straight face in any situation, but that quickly changed after you met him. You can’t help but smile at the things he says these days, and it’s getting harder and harder to maintain your trademark Strider poker face. Maybe, just maybe, that’s a good thing, though.

You were so caught up in loving Karkat Vantas, you nearly forget you were supposed to be panicking for a second there.

You yawn, rubbing at your eyes behind your shades. You’re just too damn tired to worry right now, and you just want to go back to sleep, if you’re being honest with yourself here. You contemplate getting up and going to your bed, but, for some reason, you can’t stand the thought of leaving Karkat. Maybe you’ll let yourself enjoy something just this once, as a treat. 

You take off your shades and set them on the coffee table, right next to all the snacks and apple juice you had brought out for the movie. Careful not to make any sudden movements, lest you wake your sleeping beauty, you lay back down next to Karkat, right where you were before. You’ll leave the freaking out to future Dave, you decide.

You close your eyes, mumbling some quiet declaration of love, too drowsy to think any better of it. As you start to doze off, the grey hand that’d fallen off when you woke up finds its way back to your shoulder, but you find yourself too tired to care.


End file.
